


#klancetober2k19

by InsideThisShellisAPrisonCell



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cold, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Kissing, Klancetober 2019, Light Angst, Living With Cats is Impossible, M/M, Magic, Sick Character, Snow, Stargazing, Swearing, cat shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideThisShellisAPrisonCell/pseuds/InsideThisShellisAPrisonCell
Summary: Short snippets of Keith and Lance as they live their lives together, as dictated by the Klancetober 2019 prompt list.





	1. Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #1 Cold

Lance’s breath puffed out in icy clouds of fog as he crunched through the snow. After three years of attending a college in a far - far, so far - north state, he was used to the massive amounts of white fluff that fell from the sky every winter. At first he was fond of it and enjoyed romping around, throwing snowballs and building snowmen. Now he was over it. It was pretty to look at, but going out in it… ugh. He’d rather be on a sunny beach, warm and sticky with sweat. 

“Lance!” 

Lance looked up, grinning at the figure jogging towards him in the snow. “Hey, baby,” Lance said, opening his arms wide as Keith hurried into his embrace. 

“Hey,” Keith replied, cold hands slipping under Lance’s coat and shirt to press against the bare skin of his back. 

“Fuck,” Lance cursed, arms dropping from Keith’s waste to press him away by the shoulders. “Your hands are freezing!” his eyes dropped down Keith’s body, widening as he took in the basketball shorts and light jacket. “Keith!” he yelped. “There’s like ten inches of snow on the ground!”

“I’m wearing boots,” Keith replied, lifting a foot out of the snow to display his work boots. 

“You’re wearing shorts.”

“It’s not that cold.”

“We just established that there is snow on the ground, honey. How is it not that cold?”

“I guess I’m just used to it. Desert and all.” A sly grin snuck up his face. “Besides, I have you to keep me warm.” 

Lance yelped again and jumped back as Keith lunged, one hand groping the side of his coat, trying to find skin. “Don’t you dare!” Lance shrieked, tripping backwards to avoid Keith’s onslaught. “Seriously, not funny!”

Keith laughed, eyes crinkling with mischief as he advanced. He lifted his hands and wiggled his fingers threateningly. “I find it very funny.”

“Babe,” Lance whined. “Sugar? Sweetheart? Honey pie?”

Keith grinned evilly. “Just for that last one, you deserve this.” he lunged, tackling Lance into the snow, hands immediately seeking purchase underneath Lance’s coat. 

Lance could feel snow sneaking underneath the collar of his shirt and deeper into his shoes as he flipped Keith over and pressed him into the snow, grappling for the upper hand as Keith’s cold fingers slid over his skin. He couldn’t help the smile creeping up his face even as he yelled his protests. He managed to get one wrist captured, holding it to the ground as he struggled with his free hand to snatch Keith’s other wrist. 

“Lance!” Keith yelped suddenly. Lance froze instinctively, grip loosening on Keith’s wrist. His eyes lifted to Keith’s face and his stomach sank in horror at the manic grin spread across his boyfriend’s lips. 

“Psyche,” Keith said smugly just as he shoved a handful of snow into Lance’s face. 

Lance tumbled off him, shaking snow out of his hair and rubbing it off of his face. “Damnit,” he moaned. “Fucking snow.” Once the snow was cleared from his eyes he looked up. Keith stood a few feet from him, snowball in his hand and a teasing grin on his face. “Oh it is so on,” Lance shouted, jumping to his feet as he scooped up snow and dashed after Keith. 

Lance hated the snow, but maybe with Keith it wasn’t so bad.


	2. Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #2 Cat

“This is why we can’t have nice things!” 

Lance grinned to himself as he stirred creamer into his coffee. His spoon clinked noiselly against the ceramic. 

“Can’t I have one minute? One fucking minute - Blue what the fuck! Lance! Lance!” 

Lance giggled as he pulled down a second mug and poured coffee into it. He added a pinch of sugar before pulling out a second spoon to stir it. “Yes, darling?” he called, turning to place both spoons in the kitchen sink. 

“Come get your fucking cat! I swear to god I will make you into a fur - Red no!”

Cackling, Lance grabbed both coffee mugs and hurried back into the bedroom. Keith was still curled in bed, laptop propped on his legs. He had it pushed almost to his knees so Red, their fluffy calico cat, could curl up on his thighs. Blue, their black as pitch short hair, was making a valiant attempt to climb over Keith’s arm to settle himself on Keith’s keyboard. 

“Please,” Keith was begging, palm flat against Blue’s forehead as the cat purred. “Please, I just need to finish one paragraph. I’m begging you. Just one, just - damnit! Lance!” 

Lance laughed, setting down both coffee mugs on the nightstand. “Comere, precious boy,” he crooned, reaching for Blue. He scooped the cat into his arms and cradled him close to his chest, rubbing his nose with Blue’s. “Is Keefers being mean to you? You just want to snuggle and he won’t let you? Poor baby, you’re so neglected!” 

“Stop spoiling him,” Keith grumbled, hunching over Red so he could type. 

Lance eyed him skeptically. “Says the person who won’t shift his cat a few inches to the right so he can use his laptop properly.” 

Keith glared at him, fingers tapping heavily on the keyboard to illustrate his fury. “At least my cat doesn’t sit directly on my laptop when I’m trying to use it.” 

Lance flopped down on the bed next to Keith, making him bounce enough that Red shifted. “I brought you coffee,” Lance said with a charming smile, releasing Blue from his arms so the cat could go curl up somewhere else. 

“Good,” Keith growled. “You owe me at least three more cups before I forgive you for your cat’s bad habits.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not based on real life experience... Definitly not based on my attempt to write this exact prompt....


	3. Cozy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #3 Cozy

Lance would trade all of the money in the world to see Keith like this every day for the rest of his life; he was curled up on the couch, bright pink fluffy socks on his feet, a pair of Lance’s sweatpants hanging low and loose on his hips, and a hoody big enough to swim in wrapped around his shoulders. He had a book propped on his bent knees, one long finger tracing down the lines as he read. His reading glasses were sliding down his nose as his eyes flicked over the words. 

Lance set his school bag down on the floor and kicked off his shoes. “I’m gonna shower,” he said, even though he desperately wanted to curl up with his head on Keith’s chest while he read. “And then I’ll be back.” 

Keith grunted in response, eyes flicking up momentarily to acknowledge what Lance said before shifting back down to his book. 

Lance grinned and hurried off. He showered as quickly as he could. It was slow going, since the water pressure in their shitty on campus apartment left a lot to be desired. He was grateful the water heater was amazing. Once he was done, he towled off and dressed himself in a pair of basketball shorts. For a moment, he stood in front of the open medicine cabinet in the bathroom and considered his various viles of beauty products. He could go through his usual routine, or he could go snuggle with Keith. 

Closing the doors to the cabinet, he chose Keith. A few extra minutes to snuggle before he had to go work on homework was definitely worth a zit or two tomorrow. Besides, what was concealer for anyways? 

He paused in their room to grab a matching pair of fluffy pink socks to wear. Veronica had gifted them to Keith for Christmas, giggling like it was the best gag gift ever. Little did she know that Keith was a sucker for soft, fluffy comfort items. 

Lance plugged in his phone and then hurried back out to the living room. Keith was in much the same position as before, but his legs were unbent and spread across the couch. The book he was reading - a long sci-fi with a black and red cover - was propped on his stomach. He didn’t look up from the pages as Lance entered, just lifted the book to make space. 

Lance obligingly climbed onto the couch between Keith’s knees, crawling under the book and draping himself along Keith’s chest and stomach. He wiggled his arms underneath the small of Keith’s back as the book settled itself onto onto his shoulder blades. He rested his head on Keith’s chest, humming contentedly as the slow beat of Keith’s heart thrummed through his ear. 

“How was class?” Keith murmured, shifting slightly so he could hold the book with one hand and tangle the other in Lance’s hair. 

“Fine,” Lance replied, keeping his voice low. “Hunk was out sick, so it was boring as hell.” 

The fingers in his hair began stroking slowly, combing through the still damp strands. “Hunk’s sick?” 

“Yeah. Just a cold, he said. Nothing serious.”

Keith hummed in response and they both lapsed into silence. Every few minutes the hand in his hair would lift so Keith could turn the page, but it would immediately return to gently stroking through Lance’s curls. 

“How was work?” Lance murmured sleepily after a while. 

“Good,” Keith replied, leaning down to drop a kiss on the crown of Lance’s head. “Short shift today. I have a twelve hour tomorrow, though.”

“Aw,” Lane whined. “But I only have one class tomorrow. I was hoping we could watch a movie or something.”

“We could watch a movie now.”

“No, too comfy. Can’t move.”

“Don’t you have homework?” 

“Not important. Too comfy.” 

Keith’s chest rumbled as he laughed quietly. “All right, darling,” he dropped another kiss onto Lance’s head. “Whatever you say.”


	4. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #4 Rain

“I swear that the weather forecast did not call for rain today!” 

“Lance, you didn’t need to the weather forecast to know that it was going to rain today. The black clouds in the sky should have been enough of an indicator.”

“Ok, maybe, but the forecast said that the storm was supposed to go around us. This is clearly not around.” 

Keith shook his head at him before shuffling closer to the tree they were standing under. The rain poured. The leaves were dense, but Lance knew it was only a matter of time before the water seeped through and started dripping into their shelter. The wind picked up, shaking the leaves and making Lance shiver. 

“I should have remembered our umbrella,” he grumbled. “I should have brought a tarp instead of a blanket!” 

“The blanket will wash,” Keith consoled him, patting his shoulder as thunder rumbled. “Maybe we should grab our stuff and go to the bike?”

“We’re not riding your bike home in the rain! We’ll both get sick.”

“We could call a taxi,” Keith suggested. 

Lance sighed. “No, it’s fine. I’ll stop in a minute, it has to. This is just a fluke.” A drop slipped from the leaves above him and dripped onto his nose. He scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. “It’s just a fluke,” he grumbled again. 

“We could walk down the block to that cafe Pidge was telling us about,” Keith coaxed, one hand moving to cup Lance’s elbow. 

“It’s rude to go into a store all wet,” Lance said stubbornly. “Besides, I worked so hard on those sandwiches.” 

Keith rolled his eyes, running out of patience. “They’re peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, Lance.” 

“Yeah, but I made them with the mango jelly Mama makes! It’s our last jar, I wanted to savour it!” 

“She’s going to make more and send it to us as soon as we’re out, she literally always does!” Keith’s hand dropped from his elbow, eyes hardening in frustration. “Let’s just get out of the rain and get some coffee.” 

“You can,” Lance snapped. “I’m staying here!” 

“You’re so stubborn,” Keith growled, rolling his eyes and turning on one heel to stomp away. “Come get me when you’re done acting like a brat.” 

Lance bit back a retort and slumped against the tree. More drops were falling onto his head and face and the wind sent goosebumps racing up his slick arms. Stupid rain. Stupid Keith. Stupid ruined date. 

He had been trying to do something nice for his boyfriend, god damnit! They’d both had a crazy month between work and classes, and they’d barely gotten to spend time together. It was frustrating and Lance missed Keith. So he leapt at the opportunity to take Keith on an actual date. He’d wanted it to be romantic and sweet! But the rain had to go and ruin everything, and now he was in a bad mood. He was in a bad mood and Keith had gotten annoyed with him because he was upset about his plans being ruined! 

“This is stupid,” Lance grumbled, straightening suddenly and stomping into the rain. He gathered up the basket and the blanket. He just wanted to go home and shower and then curl up with Keith and watch a movie. He threw the blanket over his shoulder, then grabbed his phone out of his wet jean’s pocket. He dialed Keith. The park they had been in was riddled with mud puddles that splashed water into his shoes as he walked. 

“Ready to go home?” Keith answered when he picked up. 

“Please?” 

“I already called a cab.”


	5. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #5 Stargazing

Lance curled his hand around Keith’s in the grass beneath them. His palm was warm through the leather of his glove glove, and his fingers gladly laced through Lance’s. Lance tilted his head to look at Keith and smiled when their eyes met. Keith was beautiful out here under the stars, eyes reflecting their light and pitch black hair swirling with the shadows of the night. 

Lance scooted closer and pressed his thigh to Keith’s as he turned his head back up to the sky. The night air was cool, almost chilly, and a crisp breeze ruffled through his hair. If he didn’t have Keith pressed up against his side, he would want a blanket to keep warm. 

The night was silent other than the wisp of wind through the branches of trees and their slow, even breaths. Lance let his eyes slip shut, his head sliding sideways to rest against Keith’s shoulder. Keith tipped his head so his cheek rested on Lance’s hair, rubbing like a cat. Lance let a grin stretch across his mouth. 

“Did you bring peanut butter and jelly sandwiches this time?” 

Lance groaned, smacking his free hand blindly across Keith’s chest in protest. “I don’t appreciate your sass.” 

“Better check the weather, Lance. Wouldn’t want to get rained out.”

“I hate you so much!”

“You love me.”

“I don’t.”

“You do, though.”

“...Maybe only a little bit.”

Keith snatched his free hand, still sprawled across his chest, and brought his knuckles up to kiss them. “I love you, too.”

“Sap.”

They lapsed back into silence. Lance opened his eyes, taking in the tapestry of twinkling stars. He’d always loved the stars when he was growing up. He had heard a lot of people comment about how big the sky was, how many stars there were, how small gazing at them made them feel. But Lance never felt small looking at the stars. He felt connected. When he first moved from home to go to college, before he’d met Keith, Hunk, Pidge, Shiro, Allura, and Coran, he remembered hunting for the stars in the light pollution, especially on his most stress filled days. Seeing them up there, twinkling and bright, had loosened the knot in his chest. Seeing even one or two reminded him that he wasn’t alone - that all the way in Cuba his family could see the same stars. That somewhere out there, people who loved him or would love him in the future could look up and see exactly what he was seeing, even if it was from a slightly different angle. 

Keith sucked in a sharp breath beside him, drawing Lance back into the present. “Did you see that?” Keith asked. 

Lance shook his head, keeping his eyes sharp on the sky. He waited with bated breath for a few seconds before he spotted a short flash of light across the black. He bouncing his thigh excitedly, squeezing their fingers together. “I saw that one!” he said, grinning widely. 

Another streaked across the sky, followed by two more. He watched in awe, eyes hunting for each bright slash of light. He was so glad that he and Keith could sync up their schedules to see this together. He loved being sprawled side by side in the middle of nowhere, pressed close and eyes on the sky. 

Fingers curling under his chin surprised him. He looked up. His heart skipped a beat at the intensity in Keith’s dark eyes. He lifted his head further, curling over on his shoulder to meet Keith’s kiss.


	6. Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #6 Familiar 
> 
> So far I've mostly done the prompts loosely based on a college AU theme. In my head, Keith and Lance are in an established relationship and navigating the complications of school, work, and figuring out how to deal with being an adult. But this one I've shifted a bit to a more magical realm, where people find and have familiars. It is a bit vague, but I enjoyed writing it. It's a story I'm considering fleshing out into something more substantial in the future.

Keith wasn’t really sure how this was supposed to work. He had heard so many stories about how people met their familiars, but the overall gist he got from people was that they just knew. They made eye contact with a cat from across the street, a bird landed on their front porch, an armadillo waddled into their yard and the connection was instant. But as Keith crouched in front of the frog that had been aggressively hopping after him for at least two blocks, he just didn’t feel that rightness that people talked about. Why else would a frog follow him, though? He was already late meeting his familiar. Most people met theirs by their early teens, or before they graduated high school at the latest. Keith was almost twenty-two and still hadn’t met his. 

The frog croaked, a deep, angry sounding croak. It’s throat swelled up into a bubble as it stared Keith directly in the face. 

Keith couldn’t say he was impressed if this was supposed to be his familiar. His mother, before she passed away, had had a tiger for a familiar. It had been huge, elegant. She had been the subject of national news when her familiar had literally escaped the local zoo to find her. His father had an impressive familiar as well - a huge black, white, and gray dappled Great Dane. Shiro’s, while more common being a sleek black cat, was definitely more impressive than a frog. 

The frog croaked again and hopped closer. 

“All right,” Keith said hesitantly, holding his cupped hands out to the frog. “If you jump into my hands, we’ll call it official.” 

The frog hopped deliberately into his presented palms.

“Fuck,” Keith muttered, standing. He held the frog up to his face. “I waited twenty-two years and you’re what I have to show for it?” 

It didn’t respond, settling itself firmly into his hands. 

“Shiro’s never gonna let me live this down,” Keith groaned, turning so he could head back to the apartment he shared with his half brother. “His cat is probably going to eat you.”

~~~

Shiro’s familiar, Sia, did not eat his new companion. She sniffed daintly at the squat blob Keith placed on the counter, then turned and trotted away like a new creature in the house was no big deal. Like Keith having a familiar was no big deal. After so long he hadn’t actually expected to ever find one. He still wasn’t really convinced he had found his familiar. Maybe it was just a hyper intelligent frog? Or maybe someone else’s familiar who was lost. They did say after spending so long around humans, familiars got smarter and smarter. Maybe this frog had spent enough time around humans that it recognized someone that could help. 

“Is that it?” Keith asked the frog. “Are you lost? Do I need to help you find someone else?”

The frog puffed up again and let out a loud, disgruntled croak. 

Keith sighed. “Are you sure? Positive? You don’t belong to someone else?” 

The front lunged off the counter to land on Keith’s shoulder. It clambered, long legs sliding down his shirt. It’s cool, clammy skin slid against Keith’s neck and he suppressed a shiver at the uncomfortable feeling. 

“Fine. Let’s figure out how to keep you alive, I guess.” 

~~~

Keith woke up with a start. The clock on his nightstand flashed 2:34 in the morning. It was completely dark other than a long, gentle beam of light from behind his curtains. He sat up slowly in his bed, heart racing. “Hello?” he called out. 

Something moved in the corner of his room. The figure was tall, lanky, and definitely human. Keith reached under his pillow and yanked out the switchblade he kept there, lunging out of bed. “Who the hell are you?” he demanded. “What are you doing in my room?” 

The figure moved again, wobbling forward. “Sorry,” the man croaked, coughing. “Sorry, this has never happened before.” 

Keith could make out some of his features, since he had stepped into the thin stream of light. He had wild brown hair, thick with curls that fell over his forehead and ears. His nose was long and slightly crooked, and his eyes were wide and perhaps blue, though it was hard to tell in the dark. 

“Why are you in my room?” Keith asked again.

“I think-” he coughed, fist lifting to cover his mouth. “I think you brought me here.”

Keith’s eyes widened. He held the blade out threateningly and slid sideways towards his desk where he had placed the makeshift tank for his familiar. All he had been able to find was a globe shaped fish tank, which he had placed on a heating pad and put dirt in as an attempt for a proper frog climate. 

“Oh, don’t go over there!” the man warned him. “I think I’ve broken the glass.”

Keith glared at him, but planted his feet and leaned towards the lamp on his desk. He flipped it on, flooding the room with light. The tank he had placed his familiar in was indeed shattered; shards of glass and dirt were scattered across his desk and the carpet of his floor. 

“Where’d my frog go?” Keith asked. “What did you do with my familiar?” 

“I think…” the man trailed off, a hand lifting to card through his curly hair. His eyes - definitely blue, Keith could see, now that the light was on - were distant. “I think I am your familiar.”


	7. Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #7 Thunder

Thunder growled outside of their apartment, shaking the squat building. Keith curled himself tighter around Lance’s pillow, drawing the quilt higher up his shoulders. He shivered, feeling hot and cold all over. He opened his eyes, then let them fall closed again. He felt nauseous, his stomach turning uncomfortably. His eyes burned behind his eyelids. 

Rain pattered against the small window of their bedroom. It sounded like static in Keith’s ears, sharp and impossible to ignore. “Lance,” he croaked. Lightning flashed, but he couldn’t tell if he was imagining things or if the storm was still raging outside. 

When had Lance left? Five minutes ago? An hour ago? Three hours ago? Keith couldn’t remember. When Lance had gotten home from school, he had found Keith curled up on the couch, eyes glazed over as he stared emptily at the television. Keith knew he must have homework, and had tried to insist that he was just a little under the weather. Lance had shifted instantly into care mode, bundling Keith up in a blanket and then carrying him to bed before leaving to go get supplies. 

Keith floated in and out of consciousness. A bang that sounded like thunder - or was it a door? - snapped him out of a haze before he slipped back into darkness again. Lance had said he would be back, so Keith knew he would be. It just felt like it was taking so long. 

A shiver passed through his body. “Lance,” he moaned again, shaking his head against the pillow. A cool hand slid over his forehead. 

“Oh, honey,” he heard Lance murmur. His eyes slitted open. Lance was crouched before him. Lightning flashed behind him, illuminating his concerned face for a moment before it went dark again. Thunder followed shortly after, shaking the apartment complex. “Let’s get you some water.”

Keith let his eyes slip shut again. He knew he was safe with Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo pals! I intend to do all 31 days of Klancetober. As I'm clearly a bit behind, it may be off by a couple of days.


End file.
